bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KamiGuru/Quirks — The Do's and Dont's
Yo, Kami here with another blog! As you can probably tell from the title, this blog has to do with Quirks, the main power/ability of the My Hero Academia series. Seeing how we don't want a bunch of characters destroying and conquering the world with little to no effort, there are some limitations and abilities I want to discuss. So without further ado: Quirks — The Do's and Dont's. Overview So before we get to the specifics we gotta ask ourselves, what is a quirk? Well, a quirk is essentially a genetic enhancement/mutation granted to 80% of humans around the world giving them access to some uncanny ability. In latent terms, this would be a pretty accurate definition. But since we are a fanon and we try our best to go into great details about everything, I think we need a better way to describe these not-so-rare abilities. Thus I've come up with a pretty good description of what I think quirks are. Based on what the manga has presented us: "Quirks are genetic abilities that can be identified by one's own unique Quirk Factor and will fall within the three categories: Emitter Transformation and Mutant." Now while this little description is also quite vague, it should narrow down the scope of the abilities you have in mind. As stated in both descriptions, quirks are unique genetic abilities. In most cases, a child's quirk will manifest based on the parent's own ability, usually resembling one though it can be a fusion of both (This is rare!). But no quirk will be identical to another, thus the child's quirk factor would be different from the parent's despite how similar their abilities may be. My point here being, there should be identical quirks thus we encourage you to be specific when creating your character's abilities. Before I go into the three quirk types I wanna talk about the fact that quirks are "physical abilities". Unlike other anime series where characters are granted powerful energies to supply their awesome abilities (Ki in Dragon Ball Z, Chakra in Naruto, Nen in Hunter x Hunter etc.), quirks are just mutations to the human body that allow the character to perform outstanding feats. Thus quirks are essentially "physical abilities". I think Bakugo explains it well enough: While every quirk is different, they all share the fact that they are not omnipotent, thus it's crucial we take this fact into account when designing our abilities (I'll be going into greater detail later). Also I'd like to add no one is a specialist with their quirk from birth so just because you have the a broken quirk doesn't make you awesome or cool for that matter. Fortunately, the manga tells us that quirks are divided into three separate categories and while each ability is unique it cannot stray away from them. Now I'm pretty sure you've either read the quirk page here or on the mother wikia so I'll give you my take on these three categories: :Emitter: The power to manipulate! This category grants the user to generate, release, or manipulate a certain substance or thing to a certain degree. This quirk requires activation and usually the more fearsome it is, the more concentration it requires. :Transformation:The power to transform! This category grants the user the ability to temporarily transform into something they do not possess naturally. (Very broad, I know) These quirks are considered the rarest of all quirks, and abusing them usually has a nasty side effect. :Mutant: The power to....mutate?!? This category is essentially the classic version of what a mutation is and unlike the other two categories you can't activate these (as in the features are permanent though there are abilities of the quirk that can be activated). Usually these quirks are physical enhancements. Now if you can't stay within the realm of these three powers then I gotta say you're either super creative or not creative at all, because these three categories cover a lot of ground. Until told otherwise, there is no wiggling room when it comes to these categories, so not half-emitter half-mutant, oh wait that's transformation :p. But yeah, this a general overview of quirks and their abilities that you should keep in mind when starting a character. If you need more information go to the mother wikia or quirk page. Basic Rules For the sake of structure and organization of the wikia, here are the basic rules for quirks(Just in case you didn't read the rules page): *All for One is banned. *One for All is banned (Hideaki has it for story purposes only). *No duplicate quirks. **No canon quirks. *No Time quirks. **As we are a roleplay focused wikia, time manipulation usually isn't applicable during roleplays. *Quirk Marriage requires review by an admin. *Artificial quirks are only available to villains and must be reviewed by an admin. *No quirk should be almighty and unstoppable. The Do's Alright so you wanna make a character who is considered super strong and famous and popular around the site and throughout the storyline, well there are a couple of things you wanna do: :Be creative: I can't stress this enough. A big part of fanon is being creative. Simply taking the strongest ability in all of tv/comics/manga won't make you something cool. An example I would use is Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, his ability is that his body is composed of rubber. While not awesome at first glance, that ability is awesome (SUPER BROKEN BUT EVERYONE LOVES AND RESPECTS THE POWER). So try your best to think outside the box and develop various ways to make an awesome power. :Develop & Collaborate: This wikia is roleplay heavy thus we encourage you develop and hone you characters abilities through roleplays. References usually lead to less controversy and let's say you find your greatest inspiration when your characters success rate is at stake. Also talk to other users, see what they think. Most of us are welcome to help you out if you're struggling. :Be resourceful: Your quirk should not be your only power. Use tools and fighting styles to make your quirk better and overcome weaknesses. Usually clever designs and applications earn you respect, not broken abilities. Take advantage that we are pretty open to most character types thus other abilities outside of quirks are available. :Don't stop creating: Stuck between ideas and can't figure out which one you wanna use. Don't make the risky choice of combining them, try to create two different characters and develop them individually or maybe make them a team. No one character will be able to do it all themselves no matter the quirk, team work makes the dream work. Don't stop expanding your arsenal of characters. We have roleplay opportunities for every type so don't hesitate to make one for everything. The Don'ts While these aren't technically rules, this list will serve as a guideline that will prevent characters revamps and unnecessary criticism. I suggest staying away from all things mentioned here: :Don't compare your quirk to top-tier characters: Even if you plan on your characters being as strong or even stronger than All-Might, don't try to compare your quirk to All-Might/Midoriya's. Just because the main character of the show is able to accomplish incredible feats doesn't justify allowing your quirk to have broken attributes like their's. Stay original and perform various feats through roleplay and story. :Don't make God Quirks: While I don't mean this literately, God Quirks refer to abilities that allow you to manipulate/transform into various things without any real context. For Quirks it is best to be specific because the more general you are, the more broken your ability could be. And while I have nothing against strong characters, as stated before a strong character with a regular quirk is cooler than a strong character with a broken quirk. (Also don't make a mutant/transformation quirk that actually makes them any deity). :Don't make limitless quirks: While Quirks like Half-Hot Half-Cold are cool and work well in canon, they are actually very rare. I'm not saying stay away from Quirk marriages, I'm saying quirks that have virtually no weaknesses/limitations (Like Half-Hot Half-Cold, which basically compensates for its own downsides) should probably be avoided. Also quirks that just have no downside in general (I have the ability to manipulate an element with no drawback) should also be avoided. :Don't try to make your best character the best from the start: Most people fall victim to this. They try to come up with an insane power and write a beautiful description of its capabilities. And while I don't wanna limit your creative process and understand your time is limited, quirks are usually not abilities that are broken from the start. It takes years of control/mastery/dedication to be the best. Don't expect to be the best without showing some effort. Conclusion This Blog was somewhat of a rant after being bombarded for weeks with overpowered and insane quirk ideas by various users (It was not just one person, so If you think it was caused by just you, you're wrong). But I did feel like this was a necessary blog and with activity slowing down, this might want to make some people want to rework some of their characters or start up some ideas. Quirks are unique from other powers in other shows, thus we must treat them differently. Hope this was informative and if you don't agree with some of the ideas/rules I'm proposing, Leave a comment below. Stay tuned for more information blogs, some ones that should be popping up in the near future are a Character Development Blog and a Battle and Story Roleplay Blog. Category:Blog posts